


Duvet Days and Vanilla Ice-Cream

by milesofblue



Series: The Padfoot & Moony Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Day, Mutual respect and adoration, Rainy Days, Sad Moony, Sirius the Comedian, Sleepy Cuddles, Snogging, Sweaters, Sweet AF Sirius, cozy af, duvets, ice-cream, laughter is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: It's a rainy day at Hogwarts and Remus is feeling pretty down and out. Sirius makes it his mission to put a smile on the boy's face—anything for his Moon-Moon!🌝🌧💖
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Padfoot & Moony Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Duvet Days and Vanilla Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> ~Story title and content inspired by the song "Let Me" by ZAYN~

***

~R~

Remus stared wistfully out the window and down at the grounds below. The rain was coming down hard, in thick, grey sheets as students ran back towards the castle, holding books over their heads and splashing in puddles. Thunder rumbled and the walls seemed to groan. He sighed and hugged himself tighter, feeling a draft of icy air coming through the bottom of the ancient windowsill. 

“Wanna go play in the mud?”

He turned around to see Sirius, wearing a heart-stopping, sexy smirk and irresistible, comfy clothes. The man’s baggy grey sweatpants hung temptingly low off his slim hips and his white t-shirt fit snugly around his swollen biceps. To top it off, his shoulder-length, raven hair was brushed back in a perfectly-messy way and dripping wet—he looked like some kind of squeaky-clean-thug-boy about to break a million hearts. 

“D’you just shower?”

“Yep,” the man said, moving closer and shaking his hair out like a wet dog, water droplets flying and hitting Remus in the face.

“I think it’s finally happened,” Remus said solemnly, peering down at him.

“What?”

“You’ve over-identified with your Animagus and are now _actually_ becoming a dog.”

Sirius’ red lips slowly slid up his face, revealing a single, pearly-white canine. He smirked proudly and then reached out and gripped onto him, right at the base of his neck, tugging him forward, their bodies gently crashing.

Remus sighed heavily and leaned into the man, his head miles away and his heart lodged in his throat.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sirius asked, pressing his warm lips against his ear and wrapping his arms protectively around him.

It never ceased to amaze Remus how Sirius could make himself into “the big spoon”. He certainly had _big spoon energy_ , despite his more petite size.

“I dunno…just the rainy-day-blues, I guess…” Remus sighed, burying his face in the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling the clean scent of his tea-tree soap, and instantly feeling consoled.

Sirius squeezed him tighter and rubbed his back, placing a warm, lingering kiss on his neck as he gently swayed them from side to side, as if they were dancing in slow-motion.

“James and Peter are in Hogsmeade…we’ve got the room all to _ourselves_ ,” the man whispered in his ear, his deep, sexy voice dripping with sinful possibilities.

Remus squirmed against him and started to smile.

“What’d you have in mind?” he asked, pulling back, pushing his hips forward and clutching onto the tops of Sirius’ shoulders. He was all muscle and bone.

Sirius started to grin and gripped onto his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs and pressing their groins even closer together.

“Duvet days and vanilla ice-cream.”

“Hmm?

“Like that song you like…”

“Yeah, I know, but—"

“You get the duvet, and _I’ll_ get the ice-cream,” Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“But—"

“No, _buts_ Moony. No _blue days_ either. I’ve got this,” he said, turning to walk away, but then he stopped mid-stride, and turned round again, grabbing a handful of Remus’ navy-blue thermal, and yanking him forward, their bodies colliding with a thud. He reached his hands up and clutched his face between warm, steady palms, smashing their lips together, kissing him passionately, _wholeheartedly_ , as he intwined his fingers in Remus' hair, tugging hard, and then slid them greedily down his back, and up to his neck again.

Remus wilted into him, his body turning to fire and jell-O as he gently cupped the back of Sirius' head with one hand, and ran his fingers through silky-wet hair with the other.

Everything blurred.

And it was in moments like this where he begin to seriously doubt that anything was actually _real_.

Because how could someone like _Sirius_ , kiss someone like _him_ with such a _desperate_ passion, such an explosive _desire_? What in him could possibly warrant such a response from the god-man?

Finally, Sirius released his mouth and pulled back, panting wildly, his muscular chest heaving up and down like he’d just run a sprint.

“Just get the goddamn _duvet_ , Moony…” he panted, his nostrils flaring as he stared deeply into his eyes, saying everything and nothing at the same time.

And then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Remus sucked in air and watched him go with wide eyes, feeling like his heart had just exploded in his chest and was now dripping down his legs in warm rivulets, pooling at his feet. He quickly slid his hand down to his fly, just to make sure he hadn’t actually _pissed_ himself. Sirius was certainly capable of eliciting such a response…and Remus would _die_ before admitting it, but it _had_ actually happened a few times before, back when he was younger and one smoldering look from the man went straight to his prostate.

_It still does._

Lightening popped so loud his heart stopped and he jumped.

He hugged his arms around himself, turning to look out the window again, but the rain was coming down so hard all he could see was his own reflection.

He stared at himself for a few minutes, his mood slowly falling.

A boy covered in scars stared back at him.

His heart clenched, making him wince.

And then he turned his eyes away.

***

~S~

Nope. Not this time.

He wasn’t going to let Moony slip under. He would do everything in his power to hold him above water.

Melancholy, low self-esteem… _hopelessness_ , would not claim the boy.

_Not again._

Sirius went straight down to the kitchens on a mission.

He quickly regretted not grabbing his leather jacket as he walked down the icy corridors, thinking that castles were nothing more than _bloody refrigerators._ And then he realized he was probably completely daft for getting _ice-cream,_ of all things, on such a day. But it always cheered Moony up, and if the boy got too cold, he would just have to _warm him up._

He smirked devilishly and swiped his hair back.

_Anything_ for Moony.

He tickled the pear in the giant portrait hanging in the hallway and the secret doorway to the kitchens slid open. He sauntered inside like he owned the place, and no less than twenty house elves surrounded him, grinning from ear to ear, their bulbous eyes shining as they wiped their gnarled hands on stained aprons.

Part of him still found it very difficult to be around the creatures, but they’d never given him any trouble, and Remus had always assured him that _Kreacher_ was the exception to the rule, and that most house elves were _kind and giving_ …but then again, Moony would probably find _good_ in a Hungarian Horntail about to eat his face off.

He wasn’t about to form an attachment to the elves, much less look on them _fondly_ , they were simply a means to an end.

“Got any vanilla ice-cream?” he asked, flashing an irresistible grin. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” they squeaked in unison, jumping up and down.

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, always grateful that his charms had no limit—they even worked on different _species_. 

Needless to say, he left the kitchens with one giant tub of ice-cream, two mugs of hot chocolate with little marshmallows, and a bag of fresh pumpkin pasties, still piping hot from the oven.

If _this_ didn’t cheer Moony up, he didn’t know what would.

Except maybe his mouth around the boy’s cock.

He smirked and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

***

~R~

Remus sat in the window seat, wrapped in his plush, white duvet that still smelled of home, and gazed out the window.

He couldn’t see the moon, but he didn’t have to.

He knew it was there…felt it in his blood.

In his very _bones_.

Every month was the same and every month he got depressed.

But it wasn’t that he felt sorry for himself…okay, maybe he did a _little_ …But most of his tears had been cried out years ago. He’d come to terms with his fate as best he could, but that didn’t stop it from weighing on his shoulders occasionally…when he was brought back to reality, and remembered he wasn’t like everyone else.

Now-a-days his thoughts turned towards the _future_.

Like how in the world could he get a _real job_ with a situation like his? He’d need at least a full week off each month just to prepare for his _changing,_ plus time to recover. Dumbledore had graciously accommodated him while he was at Hogwarts, but he wasn’t convinced that the rest of the wizarding world would be so kind, or so _accepting,_ of his predicament. He was a _rare breed._

He smirked bitterly and pulled his legs up, resting his chin on top of his knees.

But then there was _Sirius_.

His biggest cheerleader. His protector and confidant. His most _loyal_ companion. He always had his back.

Sirius had promised him that they would figure out the future together…“Weather the storms like the _fucking bastards_ we are!” the man had yelled, butt-naked and thrusting his wand in the air like it was a sword. Remus had laughed so hard he’d nearly hyperventilated. It had happened during Easter hols when James and Peter had gone home for the weekend, and he and Sirius had snuck coconut rum into their room, playing strip-poker into the wee hours of the morning. They were officially off their heads.

He started to smile and closed his eyes, already feeling better.

“Miss me?”

Sirius appeared, his arms full and his skin covered in goose bumps; his hard-as-rock nipples plainly visible through his thin, white t-shirt.

“Forget your jacket?” Remus asked, lifting his head.

“Eh, I’m tough,” the man shrugged, before moving to the dresser and gingerly setting everything down that he held in his arms. “My skin’s practically made of dragon hide.”

“I guess that’s why you’re always rubbing that _girly cream_ on it.”

“Ha!” Sirius barked, sauntering towards him. “Now you know I _only_ use that stuff because it doesn’t give me a rash. Plus, it doesn’t smell half bad.”

Remus chuckled and gazed up at him. “Did they have the ice-cream?”

“Yep,” Sirius said proudly, swiping his hair back out of his face. “Do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Remus watched him scoop the ice-cream into two teal, porcelain bowls—they’d learned to keep a stash of utensils and things in their room for just such a purpose. Midnight raids to the kitchens were _not_ un-common.

After the man had finished his scooping, he came and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. “No, this just won’t do.”

“What?”

“You’re not _cozy_ enough.”

“I’m fine,” Remus said, squashing the white duvet with his hands.

“Nope. This man needs COZY!” Sirius yelled, throwing his hands to the sky dramatically and bending backwards.

Remus started to grin and ducked his chin behind his knees.

Sirius padded over to their shared dresser and started yanking open drawers haphazardly. “Where the fuck is that sweater-dress thing you wear?”

Remus scrunched his brows. “You mean the over-sized sweater?”

“How the fuck should I know? I don’t _wear_ sweaters, Moony.” He shot him a roguish grin.

Remus’ heart fluttered, and he licked his lips.

“It's in there somewhere….the beige one.”

“Found it!” Sirius exclaimed, holding it triumphantly in the air as if he’d just caught the golden snitch.

“But don’t you have _two_ of these things?”

“I think there’s a grey one in the very back, but it’s in pretty rough shape.”

“Perfect,” Sirius said mischievously, his eyes lighting up.

Remus furrowed his brows. What in the world was he up to?

“Okay, Moony, put this on,” Sirius said throwing the chunky, cable-knit sweater in his face.

“Why?”

“How many times do I have to spell it out for you? Because you need to get COZY!”

Remus chuckled, his shoulders shaking. “You’re an ass.”

“But I’m all _yours_ ,” Sirius grinned.

Remus shoved the duvet aside and pulled the sweater on over his head, pushing his arms through the giant sleeves. It felt like he was wearing a sweater blanket, and he instantly started feeling better.

And when he looked up at Sirius, his mouth fell open.

He watched in awe as the man pulled the massive, grey cable-knit sweater down over his stomach, past his hips, where it came to a stop, just below his knees. He looked like an amorphous grey blob. But a _hot_ one.

“Well, on you it’s _definitely_ a dress…”

“And so it is…” Sirius grinned, turning around, checking himself out. “It’s all for you, Moony…” he crooned, splaying his hands out, turning his hips from side to side.

Remus couldn’t contain the laughter welling up in his chest, he bent in half and practically screamed into the duvet.

“But I’m not sure it shows off my best _assets_ ,” Sirius said, playfully sliding the sweater-dress up over his backside.

“You are _such_ an idiot,” Remus wheezed, wiping the tears from under his eyes. “C’mere,” he said holding out an arm.

Sirius took a flying leap and pounced on top of him instead.

“I think I see why you like these things so much,” the man said breathlessly, straddling his lap and holding an arm out, the sleeve so long it practically hung a foot past his fingers.

Remus shook his head and clasped onto the man’s neck, going straight for his mouth. “You daft wanker, I swear to go—"

Their lips joined and Remus shuddered, feeling a delicious spike of heat shoot straight up his spine and envelope his heart, spreading across his chest like a warm blanket. Sirius scooted even closer, hugging him between his thighs, digging his fingers into his hair, and tilting his head back with gentle fingertips. He then proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Remus groaned and ran his hands up Sirius’ taut back, anxiously trying to find the hem of his so-called sweater-dress, but it was so gargantuan, it seemed to _have no defined end._

Sirius grunted and rolled his hips, his hair tickling Remus in the face.

“Fast hips and hot lips,” Remus muttered.

“Mmm?”

“Isn’t that…what you wanted etched…on your _tombstone_?”

Sirius pulled back and smacked him on the shoulder, shooting him a disdainful look and clearly trying not to grin.

“I said no such thing,” he scoffed, brushing his hair out of his face and breathing hard.

“Yeah…I’m pretty sure you did,” Remus said, furrowing his brows and nodding.

Sirius pursed his lips and stared him down. “If that’s how you want to _remember me_ , Moony, then I’ll take it.”

***

~S~

Sirius didn’t miss the look of pain that flashed across Remus’ eyes. He didn’t mean to upset him. It was just a joke. But he should have known better than to joke about ever _leaving_ the boy.

“But I’m _not_ going anywhere, so don’t worry about it,” he quickly added, leaning towards his mouth again.

“You promise?” Remus asked, inches from his lips, his hot breath blowing against his chin.

“Moony, we’re in this _together—_ for the rest of my life, for the rest of yours. _Forever_.”

Remus’ whole body instantly relaxed, his eyes softening into two irresistible pieces of dark caramel.

“I’m sorry I have to keep asking…it just doesn’t seem real sometimes…”

“What doesn’t?”

“Us.”

Sirius’ heart beat faster. He hated how Remus still, to this very day, _after all they’d fucking been through,_ questioned the validity of their relationship. What more could he possibly do to prove how much he loved and adored him?

He cleared his throat.

“Moony, I’m wearing a fucking _sweater-dress_ for you,” he said, holding up his bat-wing arms. “What more can I do to show you that I’m totally…” he leaned in closer to his mouth, “completely,” an inch from his lips, “irrevocably… _whipped_ ,” he breathed, closing the distance and pressing into his lips, feeling his own ignite and burn on contact.

Moony’s lips were like two little pieces of coal.

They never failed to light him on fire.

If they were on him, he was _burning_.

He’d do anything for those lips...

Beg for them.

Die for them.

Wear a goddamn _sweater-dress_ for them…

“It’s _me_ that I doubt, not _you_ …” Remus mumbled against his mouth, stroking his hair back softly with his fingers.

Sirius pulled back and stared at him. “And that’s okay,” he said nonchalantly, shrugging. 

“It is?”

“Yes—as long as you’ll let me spend the rest of my life reminding you what you’re _worth_. Because I won’t stop…” he leaned towards him, a wicked smirk sliding up his face. “I’m goddamn relentless…” Remus started to squirm and grin. “I’ll badger you, and _badger_ you…like that demented one that bit Peter in the ass…I simply _won’t_ stop.” 

Remus started smiling, his eyes shining.

_There’s the spark again! Praise the fuckin’ gods!_

Sirius poked him in the ribs and Remus barked out a laugh, throwing his head back.

“Now, I think it’s time we ate our ice-cream and covered ourselves in this duvet. What say you?”

“I say _yes_ ,” Remus grinned.

“That’s a good lad,” Sirius crooned, crawling off his lap and padding over to the dresser where he found the ice-cream only _half_ melted—thanks to the frigid state of their room, it held up quite nicely. He snatched his wand and pointed it towards the fireplace, shooting flames into the grate.

“COZY!” he yelled dramatically, and then looked to make sure Moony was smiling, which he was, of course, and shaking his head in disbelief.

_Only_ for Moony would he make such a complete and utter fool out of himself.

If anyone ever saw the things he did to cheer the boy up, or just to make him _smile_ , his mystique would be irreparably, _eternally_ blown.

“Here you are, dearest,” he said, handing Remus the bowl and sitting down across from him, pulling the duvet over his legs. “S’kinda soupy,” he mumbled, swallowing down a spoonful of half-melted ice-cream.

He didn’t know _what_ the house elves put in their ice-cream, but it was better than any he’d ever had. So creamy and sweet, going down smooth like butter.

“S’perfect,” Remus slurped, dribbling some down his chin.

And before the boy could even lift his hand to wipe it, Sirius was there, lapping up every last drop with his eager tongue. “Don’t wanna waste any,” he said, straining for Remus’ mouth, shoving his tongue inside, licking up what was left.

Their lips separated and they stared at each other.

“Isn’t chocolate your favorite?” Remus murmured.

“Mmm, used to be,” he breathed, their eyes still locked.

“You prefer vanilla now?”

“Yes,” Sirius murmured, moving in closer.

“You’re not _bored_ by vanilla?”

“Never.”

Remus’ pupils expanded and his breathing quickened, and Sirius felt hot all over, despite the cold ice-cream he’d just consumed.

“You don’t think you’ll ever wanna try _different_ flavors?”

“No.”

“How do you know?”

Sirius scrunched his brows and thought for a moment. “Because vanilla’s like the color _white,_ it contains all the other flavors and goes with anything.”

Remus’ eyes widened.

“But I don’t think you’re talkin’ about _vanilla_ , are you?” he said seductively, setting his bowl on the windowsill and crawling closer. “Moony, you’re anything but _vanilla_ , you’re the whole goddamn sundae bar. You’re cake-batter and rocky-road and mint- _fuckin_ ’-chip…And I could eat you for the rest of my life.”

Remus’ jaw fell open.

A beat passed, electricity crackling between them.

Ice-cream bowls went flying and they were a heap of tangled sweaters on the floor.

“Ah, fuck!” Sirius bellowed, struggling against his sweater and getting lost inside it, desperately trying to pry it off. He started to panic and put his mouth up to one of the moth-eaten holes and sucked in air. “Ger’ this…thing… _off_ of me…” he hissed, rolling back and forth on the floor.

Remus was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and convulsing. “‘Sirius Black…Swallowed by a Dress…’ _that’s_ what we’ll put on your tombstone.”

“You git!”

***

~R~

Remus didn’t know the last time he’d laughed so hard.

He felt revived.

It seemed that Sirius, _being a_ _complete and utter idiot_ , was the only thing that ever truly resuscitated his low spirits.

He pulled his own sweater off and over his head, tossing it aside.

“Get over here,” Sirius hissed, sitting back on his haunches and holding his arms out wide, his diabolical sweater laying in a pile at his knees.

Remus lunged for him, and they fell backwards, hitting the floor hard with a thud and howling with laughter.

***

~S~

Eventually, after finishing off the bag of pumpkin pasties and washing them down with lukewarm hot chocolate, they crawled into Sirius’ bed—because that’s what _Moony_ always preferred, and laid back against the pillows, dragging the duvet up to their chins.

Thunder boomed and they flinched and then started laughing as they wormed their way further down under the covers, pulling them completely up and over their heads.

“Aw, widdle Moon-Moon is afwaid…” Sirius crooned.

“Wanker,” Remus smirked, shaking his head.

They stared at each other for a moment, their cheeks flushed, and eyes growing soft.

Sirius had never felt so gloriously content.

Remus reached out his hand and gently clasped his chin, running his thumb back and forth over his bottom lip.

Sirius shut his eyes, his brows knitting together, and opened his mouth a bit wider, tasting the pad of Remus’ soft finger on his tongue. He kissed it reverently and opened his eyes.

“Thank you…for today,” Remus whispered, his eyes glassy.

Sirius’ heart throbbed.

Moony and his _goddamn gratitude._

Yet another thing that would always undo him.

He started to smile and clasped hold of Remus’ hand between his own, turning it over and pressing his lips into the soft, warm palm. “I’d do anything to make you smile,” he said, the words coming out with much more emotion than he’d intended.

_Maybe that cream really is turning me into a girl…_

Remus started to grin and cupped the side of his face in his hand, touching him so tenderly it hurt.

As if by magic, Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed…the sound of rain, and the feel of Moony’s warm skin, slowly lulling him to sleep.

***

~R~

They slept tangled in each other’s arms for most of the afternoon, hidden under the duvet, and safe from the storm. Remus determined never to leave the bed again.

Sirius grunted and rolled over, whacking him in the face with his arm.

“Urgh!” he groaned, turning to his side.

Sirius made a noise and snuggled closer to him until they were spooning, with Remus being the _big spoon._ He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and tugged him closer, pressing the man's bum snugly into his groin, and started to smile as the heat slowly grew between them.

“You know this isn’t going to work,” Sirius murmured.

Remus grinned and nuzzled his face into the man’s hair, inhaling deeply. He slid his hand up Sirius' stomach, grazing his hard pecs through his t-shirt with the tips of his fingers.

Sirius arched into him, pressing his bum even harder against him, and sighed deeply.

“Wanna get frisky?” Remus murmured by his ear.

“D’you even have to ask?” Sirius groaned, rolling over in his arms so they were facing each other.

Remus grinned, anxiously biting down on his bottom lip. He knew what was coming. 

Sirius smirked devilishly and lightly caressed him through his sweatpants, trailing his fingers over his swelling cock and up to his navel, under his thermal and over his quivering abs.

“Mind if I cop a feel?” the man asked, straining closer for his mouth.

“I’m all yours,” Remus whispered, right before their lips collided.

Sirius slipped his warm, eager hand right inside his briefs and grabbed hold of him, squeezing gently, as he kissed him harder. Remus moaned into his mouth and dug his fingers deep into the man’s hair, tugging needily as Sirius began to stroke him, again and again, making him beg for more and thrust his hips upward.

“That’s my boy,” Sirius crooned, before their tongues crashed together again. “You’re all mine,” he hissed between wet kisses.

Remus whimpered, feeling like every inch of his body was responsive to the man, standing at attention, screaming out to be touched, caressed, _consumed_.

“ _Ask_ me,” Sirius purred by his ear, continuing to lazily stroke and rub him with his fingers.

Remus’ eyes flew open. He blinked rapidly up at the crimson and gold canopy, his chest heaving. He couldn’t find the words.

“ _Ask me,_ ” Sirius growled, his lips pressed into his ear as he gripped his cock harder.

“Will you… _please_ …suck my dick…” Remus groaned, his whole body stiffening and his eyes scrunching shut.

“Always so polite,” Sirius crooned, before savagely kissing his mouth, leaving him completely breathless, and then sliding his face down to his neck, sucking a bruise, and nipping the delicate skin with his teeth.

Remus gasped for air, every muscle clenching in anticipation. 

Sirius slid down his body and under the duvet like a cat. He then proceeded to lift his hips up and yank his pants and briefs down past his knees. Remus hastily kicked them off the rest of the way, planting his feet squarely on the bed; his hands flying up to his face. He covered his eyes with his palms and sucked in air. It was almost more than he could stand. It always was.

Sirius was an _animal_.

The man hovered between his open legs, clutching him right between his thighs and hipbones and squeezing, digging his fingers into the sensitive spot.

God, he loved it when he touched him there!

It was as if the nook was made for just such a purpose…for a particular pair of agile hands and burning lips.

“Just breathe, Moony. I’ll take care of you.”

Remus’ heart sputtered and he took a big gulp of air, licking his lips, and trying to find his rhythm. He actually _had_ hyperventilated during a blow-job once before, back in the day when one _touch_ from the man made him lose all control…and Sirius had never stopped worrying over his oxygen intake.

He took in another deep breath, his heart raging, and then Sirius’ hot mouth was sliding around his dick, causing an explosion of heat and pleasure in his groin. He convulsed and slammed his head back into the pillows, turning it from left to right as he dug his fingers into the duvet.

The man had an expert _tongue_.

He swirled it around and around, licked him up and down, back and forth, every which way until he was curling his toes into the sheets and panting his name. 

“What was that?”

“ _Padfoot_ ,” he groaned, tugging at his own hair and scrunching his face.

He didn’t have to _see_ Sirius’ face to know he was smirking around his dick like a Cornish Pixie. He could _feel_ it.

The man swallowed his length, his lips like fire, as his warm, wet mouth, completely unhinged him, torturously sliding him in and out, in and out, to a slowly building rhythm. 

Remus could feel himself beginning to coil tight like a spring, as the pleasure from his dick to his naval grew to an almost unbearable fever pitch.

Just _one more_ deliberate stroke and he would be done for.

Sirius dug his fingers into his hip bones, clutching him tighter, and shoving him further down his throat, sucking fiercely, before pulling him out again, excruciatingly, _painstakingly_ slow.

And the tension snapped.

Remus bucked up, releasing violently into his mouth, clutching onto the sheets; his bare stomach heaving up and down with each ragged inhale and exhale.

He clenched his abs and sucked in air, feeling as if he’d halfway left his body.

Sirius continued to lap up every last drop of cum and swallow it down like his very life depended upon it.

After the man had finished, he tilted his face up slowly and stared at him, with half-closed dusky eyes and his long, messy hair caressing the sides of his angular face; he started grinning wickedly, looking like some kind of feral dog-man.

Remus shut his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillows, panting.

The man was simply too much for him.

Sirius crawled up his body and started sucking on his lips, practically fucking his mouth with his insatiable, hot tongue. If he kept it up, Remus had no doubt he’d be hard all over again in no time.

“What the fuck—" a voice hissed.

“Get out!” they both yelled in unison.

There was the sound of feet scuffling and then the door slammed shut with a bang.

Sirius leaned down and kissed him again, unhurriedly, languidly, smoothing his sweaty hair back off his forehead with furrowed, dark brows.

And then they both started snickering, their sides beginning to quiver.

“Poor Wormtail,” Remus chuckled, his eyes shut as Sirius caressed every inch of his face, every ugly scar, with warm fingertips, as if trying to memorize it.

“He knows to knock first,” Sirius breathed, leaning his face down and placing slow kisses along his jaw, making his heart beat faster.

“Serves him right then,” Remus muttered, his lips sliding up into a grin.

“Exactly,” Sirius murmured, kissing him softly one more time, and then sliding onto the bed and snuggling into his side. 

Remus lifted his arm up and wrapped it around him, turning his head and placing a kiss on the center of the man’s soft forehead.

“That cream has done you good,” he murmured, his lips still pressed to the skin.

“Mmm,” Sirius noised, snuggling closer contentedly and placing a sleepy kiss above his heart.

Remus smiled wistfully and closed his eyes.

Thunder rumbled and the rain beat relentlessly against the windowpanes.

But nothing could reach them where they lay.

Not even the _rainy-day-blues._

***

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you so much for reading! I'll definitely be adding more stories to this series! I'd love to hear your comments, too! Anybody else craving vanilla ice-cream now?!
> 
> ~Listen to "Let Me" and think of Moony and Padfoot!
> 
> ~And find me on Tumblr at "milesofblue"! =)


End file.
